vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Albert Einstein (Super Science Friends)
|-|Episode 6 Design= |-|Regular Design= |-|2099 Design= Summary Albert Einstein is a member of the Super Science Friends, a group of scientists from various time periods turned superheroes under the wing of William Churchill to fight off Adolph Hitler and his armada of robot Nazis. He is a 14 year-old clone of the original Einstein, who was murdered at the hands Oppenheimer while he was possessed by Shiva. As such, while he possesses the intellect and powers of the super scientist was was cloned after, he is the most inexperienced member of the group, often making fatal mistakes at the expense of his team. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, 7-C when going sufficiently fast Name: Albert Einstein Origin: Super Science Friends Gender: Male Age: 14, Over 170 years old during the events of 2099 Classification: Human, Clone of Albert Einstein, Super Hero, Scientist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Time Manipulation ("Time moves relative to him". Albert is able to utilize time manipulation to alter his own speed, as well as slow down the time of others, such as using it to stop bullets in front of him), Afterimage Creation (Shown here), Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Portal Creation, Time Travel/Portal Creation with the Science Mobile, Acausality (Type 1. Doesn't suffer from the effects of paradoxes while time-travelling), Resistance to Radiation (Withstood being exposed to Curie's powers without its negative side effects) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Threw an apple fast enough for it to catch fire. Weaker than, but still relatively comparable to other Science Friends such as Curie and Tesla. Possess the same powers as the original Einstein, who was claimed to be one of the greatest super scientists), Town level when going sufficiently fast (Generated enough energy by running to power this attack) Speed: At least Subsonic (Was able to freeze moving bullets in front of him, although it is unknown how much distance he covered to do this. Wrote out hundreds of complex equations on several chalkboards in under a second. Comparable to people who can react to Tesla's electricity) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Should be comparable to Darwin, who could drag out the HMS Beagle) Striking Strength: Large Building Class, Town Class when moving sufficiently fast Durability: Large Building level (Took hits from a casual Shiva, as well as various enemies such as the Zombie Cosmonauts and Nazi Robots who could harm the other Science Friends. Took Tesla's self destruction head-on during the events of 2099), Town level when moving sufficiently fast Stamina: Able to run at high speed for a significant amount of time. Can last decently long in combat, with lasting several minutes into a number of his fights. Range: Extended melee range with time manipulation, several dozen meters with energy and energy weapons Standard Equipment: An energy rifle, a lunchbox with several apples in it Intelligence: Genius. Technically has the same intelligence as the real Einstein, although lacks his experience/wisdom. Able to rapidly write out complex mathematical equations and figure out a way for him to channel his speed energy into the Science Mech Weaknesses: Young, emotional, and inexperienced, although this is much less of a problem later in the series. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Time Manipulation:' Einstein is able to seemingly control the speed of time for himself and a small area around him, using it to achieve high speeds, as well as to slow down the speed of objects in his immediate vicinity to a grinding halt. It also allows him to generate energy beams he can fire at his opponents, as well as create portals, although said portals are only spatial in nature. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Enrico Pucci (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Pucci's Profile (Note: Made in Heaven Pucci was used, Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Scientists Category:Time Users Category:Portal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Acausal Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Super Science Friends Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7